


Keep Away

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, GRITHO, M/M, One-Shot, This is one of my new favorite ships, i'm making this a thing, now I'm team gritho, someone already started this and I'm adding to it, yesterday I was grumbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Grian and Etho play a game of keep away.
Relationships: Grian/Etho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Keep Away

**Author's Note:**

> I have found my new obsession. Gritho (or should it be Gretho?)

"Griannn! Give it back!"

"Haha, catch me first!"

Grian flew around the shopping district, hands carrying Etho's redstone shoulker box. Etho was right on his tail, trying to catch him.

He whined. "I'm working on a new project!"

"Well then you're getting what you deserve. This is what you get for never visiting me." Grian pouted as he dodged Etho.

"I've been busy! Bdubs made me feel ashamed of not filling in an area with dirt and that took hours to fix!" He complained.

Grian smirked as he completely stopped flying and let himself fall. 

But just as he expected, Etho caught him in his arms easily, holding him bridal style and giving him an annoyed look. "You said you'd stop doing that!"

"And you said you wouldn't catch me the next time I did it." Grian teased, pecking his cheek.

Etho went down near the ground and dropped Grian, earning an oof from him. Grian pouted as he stared up at Etho.

"Are you done messing around now? I'm nothing without my redstone." Etho insisted, trying to grab the box.

Grian held it away from him. "You can have it back after you kiss me and apologize for being a bad boyfriend!" 

Etho sighed heavily and looked down. "I'm sorry I haven't been making time for you. I'm worse than bats."

At that, Grian snorted and walked up, taking Etho's face in his hands and lifting it up to kiss him through his mask. Etho gladly returned the kiss.

But then, Grian felt the box slip out of his hands and broke the kiss to see Etho had stolen his redstone box back with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Dang it!" Grian whined, feeling defeated.

"Better luck next time." Etho chuckled, giving Grian one last peck before flying off to continue working on his base.

Grian wanted to be mad. He really did.

But he just couldn't be mad at Etho, even if he wanted to. Grian shook his head as a fond smile formed on his lips. He flew off back to his mansion.

They may not get to see each other often, but it was always fun when they did.


End file.
